ONE WAY
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: Kyouko Mikami ditindas oleh teman sekelasnya. Dirumah, dirinya juga tidak diinginkan. Apakah Kyouko akan meminta bantuan gadis neraka?


**ONE WAY**

Summary: Kyouko Mikami ditindas oleh teman sekelasnya hanya gara-gara pendiam dan penyendiri. Dirumah, dirinya juga tidak diinginkan. Ibunya tidak memperdulikan dirinya sedang ayahnya sudah kabur dari rumah 4 tahun yang lalu. Apakah Kyouko akan meminta bantuan gadis neraka?

Yuuki : hee, irrashaimasu, ini fict pertama saya difandom Jigoku Shoujo, maaf kalo ceritanya nggak kreatif

Ai : Kayaknya jatah kemunculanku bakal sedikit nih #deathglare ke author

Yuuki : eh? Te—tenang aja, Ai-chan, kuperbanyak deh...

Ai : Ai-chan? Kuseret kau ke neraka!

Yuuki : kyaaaa *kabur*, disclaimer please!

Disclaimer : Yuuki tidak mempunyai neraka dan hell comunnication, semua itu punya Miyuki Eto-sensei, sedang Yuuki tidak mempunyai apa-apa selain cerita asal-asalan berikut ini.

Yuuki : kok gitu sih! Gini-gini aku masih punya karakter ciptaanku sendiri!

Ai : ayo keneraka!*mbawa golok*

Yuuki : gyaaaah! #diseretkeneraka

WARNING :

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

ONE WAY

**Kyouko's POV**

Aku terbangun ketika jam weker menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Aku mendapati air mataku masih menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Rasanya berat.

Aku segera pergi mandi. Kunyalakan shower. Setelah selesai, aku lalu memakai seragam sailor biru tuaku dan turun kelantai bawah. Sesuai dugaanku, aku tidak menemukan ibuku.

Aku Kyouko Mikami, 16 tahun.

Ayahku kabur dari rumah sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, sejak itu, sikap ibu berubah, beliau sama sekali tidak menyayangiku. Beliau sering mabuk-mabukan dan pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, lalu memarahiku habis-habisan tanpa sebab. Kehidupan disekolahku juga berubah. Itu karena aku menutup diri dari dunia luar sejak 4 tahun lalu. Semua ini membuatku nyaris gila dan stress. Tak ada teman disampingku, semua menganggapku sampah. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dalam duniaku sendiri.

Aku pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan. Aku hanya memanggang roti dan mengolesinya dengan mentega, memakan separuhnya, lalu mengambil tas dan berangkat kesekolah dengan langkah kaki tanpa semangat.

**Author's POV**

Kyouko melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang loker. Disana, didapatinya beberapa murid berbisik menjelek-jelekan dirinya. Diabaikannya semua itu, Kyouko terus melangkah menuju lokernya. Waktu dibuka, dia mendapati lumpur sudah memenuhi sepatunya.

"hsh..."Kyouko mendesah.

"lihat, matanya sayu, biar tau rasa!"

"iya, lagaknya pendiam dan sok pintar, menjijikan!"

Kata-kata seperti itu meluncur dari mulut beberapa anak dibelakang Kyouko, namun ketika Kyouko menoleh, semua seperti biasa, tak tampak gelagat siapa yang berkata seperti itu.

Kyouko memang pintar, dia selalu menduduki peringkat satu, namun karena sifatnya yang pendiam dikarenakan masalah keluarganya, dia ditindas habis-habisan disekolah. Para guru sudah mengetahui namun enggan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Kyouko kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas.

**Kyouko's POV **

Kubuka pintu kelas dengan pelan, sontak pandangan seluruh anak dikelas beralih padaku.

"sampah!"

"si sampah masih pergi kesekolah, masih hidup rupanya!"

"padahal bagus kalau cepat mati, hanya mengotori kelas saja!"

Aku membiarkan makian-makian seperti itu terlontar dari mulut mereka. Toh, aku juga merasa aku hanya sampah.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba aku menabrak kaki seseorang dan jatuh tersungkur.

"gyahahahahaha!"

Sontak gelak tawa semua orang menggema ditelingaku. Aku hanya bisa diam menatap lantai. Lututku lecet dan air mataku berlinang. Namun aku bertekad untuk tidak menangis.

Bel berbunyi, semua kembali ke meja masing-masing sementara sensei memasuki kelas.

"Nah, sensei punya pengumuman penting"

Kelas hening seketika.

"ternyata, Mikami Kyouko dari kelas kita telah memenangkan medali emas dan piagam penghargaan olimpiade matematika!" suara sensei terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa bangga. Berbeda dengan mataku yang menatap kosong.

Kurasakan pandangan sinis semuanya menghujam kearahku. Tak ada tepuk tangan apalagi sorakan.

Aku merasa keadaan akan semakin buruk.

Sementara pelajaran berlangsung, aku hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sepi. Itulah yang kurasakan.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ketika aku hendak merapikan buku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, mejaku digebrak oleh seseorang.

"HEH! Jangan sok mentang-mentang dapat medali emas ya! Sikapmu itu membuatku muak, malihat wajahmu saja membuatku ingin muntah! Kau pikir hanya dengan prestasi kami bisa mengubah pandangan kami terhadapmu? Jangan harap!"

Dia merenggut kerah seragamku. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan tatapan kosong. Dia menyentakkan kerahku sehingga aku terjatuh. Dia menendangku.

"DASAR AUTIS!"

Aku diam saja. Mereka menyeringai sinis, aku menghindari pandangan mereka dan menatap lantai.

Sampai tiba-tiba mereka semua merenggut kedua lenganku, sedang satu diantara mereka memegang spidol merah.

"bagaimana kalau kita tulisi punggungnya? Ini pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Aku meronta, tapi aku tidak berkata apapun.

"diam bodoh! Kalau kau terus bergerak, aku tidak bisa menulis!"

Aku terus meronta sampai dia memukulku. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu dipunggungku.

"nah jadi! 'aku autis, tolong bawa aku ke RSJ' gyahahaah!"

Mereka mendorongku jatuh keluar kelas, melempar tas dan jaketku lalu menutup pintu dan menahannya dari dalam. Aku menggedor-gedor pintu. Kudengar gelak tawa dalam kelas. Dilorong, kulihat banyak murid yang menertwakan tulisan dipunggungku. Aku tak tahan lagi, kuputuskan untuk pergi dari sekolah sambil memakai jaketku.

**Author's POV**

Ditaman, tampak seorang gadis meringkuk disebuah bangku. Dia memakai jaket hitam dan tangannya menutupi kepalanya. Beberapa tetes air mata membasahi lengannya. Namun dia seolah tak peduli. Tak ada orang yang memperhatikannya, seolah-olah keberadaannya diacuhkan, dibuang begitu saja.

**Kyouko's POV**

Aku meringkuk ditaman sambil meratapi nasibku. Kenapa aku begini? Menjadi tidak berguna dan selalu dihina, aku selalu diacuhkan dan dibuang. Tanpa ada seseorang yang menyadari keberadaan dan perasaanku. Semua selalu menganggap isak tangis dan kesedihanku adalah lelucon bagi mereka. Aku ingin mati saja.

"hai, kau tahu hell comunnication? Itu lho, site yang cuma bisa diakses tengah malam itu" terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Kuputuskan untuk menguping.

"ah, aku tahu! Itu kan situs yang kalau kita masukkan nama orang yang kita benci, gadis neraka akan mengirim orang itu keneraka, kan?" sahut seseorang yang satunya lagi.

"ya, itu! Tapi katanya kita hanya bisa memasukkan satu nama saja, kan? Benar-benar tidak seru!"

Lalu orang itu pergi meninggalkan bangku dibelakangku.

Hell Comunnication ya...

Mungkinkah itu nyata?

Kalau situs itu benar-benar ada maka aku akan mengir—ah, iya. Hanya satu orang saja yang bisa dimasukkan. Jalan buntu.

Matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Ketika sampai dirumah, kulihat ibu tersungkur dibangku meja makan. Ketika aku hendak menuju lantai atas, ibu terbangun.

"Hei, kau! Kemari!"ibuku setengah membentak. Aku menurut.

Tiba-tiba ibu menarik jaketku, sehingga tampaklah noda merah dipunggungku.

"apa ini? Kau ini bisanya hanya merepotkan orang tua saja!" ibu mendorongku hingga jatuh. "apa kau bisa sekali saja membuat ibumu tidak repot, dasar bodoh! Kalau saja kamu tidak dilahirkan, hidupku bisa lebih baik!"ibuku melempar jaketku ke wajahku.

"i—ibu...IBU KETERLALUAN!"jeritku diantara isak tangis.

PLAKK!

Ibu menamparku. Tanganku reflek meraba pipiku.

"diam kau, anak kecil! Bisamu hanya merepotkan saja. Aku tak pernah menginginkan keberadaanmu!"setelah berkata begitu, ibu pergi memakai jaketnya dan keluar rumah.

Aku hanya bersimpuh dilantai memegangi pipiku. Air mataku mengalir dikedua pipiku. Aku tak tahan! Aku berlari menuju kekamar dan menguncinya. Aku menangis.

Klik klok klik klok klik klok.

Malam semakin larut. Aku tak peduli apakah ibuku sudah pulang atau belum. Dikamarku, hanya bunyi detak jam saja yang mesih terdengar. aku makin meringkuk didalam balutan selimutku. Aku sudah menyerah. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tidak dibutuhkan, aku benci! Kulirik jam dinding. Pukul sebelas lebih limapuluh menit. Kuingat peristiwa tadi siang.

((flasback))

"hai, kau tahu hell comunnication? Itu lho, site yang cuma bisa diakses tengah malam itu" terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Kuputuskan untuk menguping.

"ah, aku tahu! Itu kan situs yang kalau kita masukkan nama orang yang kita benci, gadis nerka akan mengirim orang itu keneraka, kan?" sahut seseorang yang satunya lagi.

"ya, itu! Tapi katanya kita hanya bisa memasukkan satu nama saja, kan? Benar-benar tidak seru!"

((flashback end))

Ah, iya, hell comunnication. Kalau hanya satu orang saja yang dikirim. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Musuhku seisi kelas, semua membenciku, bahkan ibuku sendiri. Kalau hanya satu orang, takkan ada pengaruhnya sama sekali.

Padahal aku sudah berjuang untuk dicintai. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kalau aku tak bisa mengirim salah seorang dari mereka, maka...

Aku akan mengirimkan diriku sendiri.

Aku melangkah menuju PC. Kubuka situs hell comunnication tepat pada tengah malam. Tak lama, muncul sebuah website bertuliskan Jigoku.

Apakah ini sungguhan? Kalau benar, maka, apakah aku akan benar-benar masuk neraka? Dengan tangan gemetar, kuketik namaku ditempat yang sudah disediakan.

Kyouko Mikami.

Kutekan enter.

Tiba-tiba sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang muncul disamping PC. Dia membawa boneka jerami.

"apa kau memanggilku?"tanyanya. suaranya dingin. Tatapan matanya tajam menusuk.

"ka—kamu...gadis neraka?"aku balas bertanya, terbata-bata.

"kau masih ragu ya, tentang legenda hell comunnication"sahutnya pelan. "ini kuberi padamu, bila benang diboneka jerami ini kau urai, maka diantara kita terikat perjanjian. Orang yang kau benci akan kumasukkan ke neraka..."

Aku menerima boneka jeraminya.

"namun, mengutuk orang menggali dua lubang. Setelah kau mati, sebagai balasan atas jatuhnya musuhmu ke neraka, maka rohmu juga akan masuk ke neraka"

Lalu gadis neraka menghilang.

Bah, apa peduliku. Aku memasukkan diriku sendiri keneraka. Maka, aku tetap masuk neraka, kan? Ini lebih baik daripada mengirim orang lain ke neraka.

Kutatap simpul diboneka jerami itu. Ku menghela nafas. Aku duduk disisi tempat tidur. Lalu pelan tapi pasti, kuurai simpul diboneka tersebut sambil memejamkan mata.

Ketika aku membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah murid-murid kelasku menyeringai jahat.

"ayo kita tulisi punggungnya dengan ini..." terdengar suara. Aku menoleh. Kulihat seorang membawa pisau dan hendak menghujamkan benda itu kepunggungku.

"Kyaaa!" aku menjerit dan menghindar. Aku berlari. Menuju ruang loker. Dengan terengah-engah aku membuka lokerku. Namun yang kudapati adalah sepatuku yang berselimut darah.

"gyaaahh!"aku menjerit dan terjatuh, memegangi dua sisi kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba gadis neraka muncul.

"kau pikir dengan masuk neraka dan mati, semuanya akan berakhir? Penderitaan di neraka lebih berat daripada penderitaanmu didunia." Aku masih meringkuk dan memejamkan mata.

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku berada disamping meja PC sambil menjerit.

Kulihat PC, lalu membuka history last URL. Hell Comunnication.

Lalu gadis neraka muncul dibelakangku, dan berkata,

"Hell Comunnication sarana untuk membalas dendam, bukan untuk bunuh diri"

OWARI

Yuuki : uwaaah! Capek... #babakbelur

Ai : tunggu pembalasanku!

Yuuki : di fict ini, Ai tumben baik ya~!

Ai : *deathglare* kuseret kau ke neraka lagi!

Yuuki : *diseret ke neraka* gyaaaah!

Ai : *udah sampe digerbang neraka* nah, apa permintaan terakhirmu, Yuuki?

Yuuki : permintaan terakhir? Ah, iya, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
